Balada pra Eles
by MViana
Summary: E tudo aconteceu: Quando as mãos se tocaram, quando os olhos nem viram, quando a noite chegou. [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da Dona Takeuchi, eu peguei emprestado, pena que pegar emprestado não enriquece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balada pra Eles<strong>

_"Então os dois se acharam na escuridão, ela com os pés no chão e ele não. Seu destino cego a lhes conduzir, sua sorte à solta a lhes indicar um caminho e dançavam lá em meio a tanta gente, se encontraram ali."_

Era apenas um baile de máscaras, porém, o tipo de convenção social que Kunzite odiava por motivos que ele sempre listava quando era arrastado para tais lugares pelos outros. Primeiro porque ele odiava lugares lotados, a grande quantidade de pessoas era a personificação do caos, afinal, muita gente, muito suor, muita gente bêbada, muito vômito, tudo fedia. Segundo porque o barulho era insuportável, a música era ruim e alta, as pessoas também falavam alto demais, não havia espaço nem para manter os próprios pensamentos no lugar. E terceiro, mas não menos importante, ele sempre perdia o príncipe de vista justamente por causa do mar de gente – mesmo sabendo onde provavelmente ele estaria enfiado – e ainda perdia de vista os outros três palermas, sim, palermas, que ele comandava.

O general já havia desistido de procurar pelos homens assim que pegou Nephrite sumindo nos jardins com a moça que, mesmo mascarada, ele pode reconhecer como Lady Jupiter. Ninguém, em todo o sistema solar, tinha a altura e a graça da princesa do planeta do trovão e, também, ele não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber onde os outros dois generais estavam. Era bem óbvio, eles sempre faziam isso e o deixavam "de guarda".

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, e tentou procurar um lugar menos barulhento. A sacada vazia, do outro lado do salão, pareceu o lugar perfeito. Pegou um copo com um líquido translúcido e foi para lá, rodeando o Milênio de Prata por fora, até sentir que o som de dentro fora quase que completamente abafado. Apoiou-se na beirada, bebericou o copo e esvaziou a mente, vendo a jóia azul que ele chamava de casa iluminada no céu lunar, louco para voltar.

- Noite difícil? – Venus se aproximou, ele não fazia ideia de como a mulher havia ido parar ali.

- Lady Venus... – Virou-se e fez um movimento de reverência distante.

- Isso é um baile de máscaras, sabia? – Apontou para a máscara vermelha que emoldurava o rosto. – Não se deve identificar as pessoas.

- Não seja por isso. – Ele puxou a própria máscara branca como quem não se importasse.

- Olá, Lord Kunzite. – Bem menos pomposa, apenas acenou, tirando o próprio enfeite do rosto. – Então, está longe da festa, porquê?

- Os meus homens sumiram. – Deu de ombros e voltou a se apoiar ali, não devia explicações a ela.

- Engraçado, as minhas garotas também. – Jogou os cotovelos na borda de mármore ao lado dele despreocupadamente. – Eles sempre fazem isso, não é?

- Não posso segurá-los.

- Nem eu posso segurar a elas. – Virou o rosto para encontrar o dele paralelo ao seu.

Trocaram olhares. O dela, intenso, azul, transbordava confiança e certa alegria. O dele cinza, sério, um escudo impenetrável, livre de qualquer pista que poderia indicar seus pensamentos.

- Então, onde você acha que eles estão? – Venus continuava a falar, como se eles fossem íntimos ou algo do tipo.

- Nephrite e Lady Jupiter se embrenharam nos jardins. - Parou para tomar um gole do copo.

- Esperto... – Viu as sobrancelhas pálidas dele arquearem em confusão. – Ju tem muitas habilidades, entre elas, fazer plantas crescerem. Quer dizer, eles podem ter simplesmente ter se enfiado no jardim e ela deve ter feito algum tipo de cerca viva sem contato com o mundo. – Espreguiçou o corpo e mudou a posição para a mesma que a dele. – E os outros?

- Não os vi. – Ainda não parecia muito interessado no que ela tinha para dizer.

- Bom, acho que não adianta nada procurar, não é? – A deusa jogou o corpo para frente e roubou o copo quase vazio de Kunzite.

_"__O mundo está tão mau lá fora__, onde irão vocês agora?_

_E tudo aconteceu__: quando as mãos se tocaram, quando os olhos nem viram, quando a noite chegou."_

Venus virou o pouco conteúdo de álcool completamente na boca, não precisava ser uma dama perfeita onde não havia ninguém e sabia que Kunzite pouco se importaria com a "falta de educação", na verdade, ela pouco se importava com o que ele achava – apesar dele parecer não achar nada, nunca. – e também não tinha nada melhor para fazer, poderia brincar um pouco com ele.

- Eu precisava muito disso, desculpe. – Abaixou e deixou o copo em um canto no chão, vendo o céu fechar de uma vez. – Mercury deve estar se divertindo bastante.

- Como sabe disso?

- O tempo fechou, alguém não está conseguindo controlar os poderes... Podemos esperar por um temporal. – Apoiou-se sobre uma das mãos. – Ou isso pode deixar a brincadeira de Nephrite um pouco mais interessante nos jardins, não é?

- Do que está falando?

- Eles estão ao ar livre, chuva... – Venus falava como se fosse óbvio. – Nunca pensou nisso? – Jogou a cabeça pra trás, vendo as grossas gotas de água caírem.

Kunzite começou a observar a mulher olhando distraidamente para o alto. Os cachos dourados descendo pelas costas, a pele dourada refletindo as luzes de dentro do palácio, algumas gotas da chuva lá fora sendo trazidas pelo vento e salpicando o rosto, os braços, o maldito decote. Ele não havia pensado nisso, não até agora.

- E então? – Venus virou a atenção para ele.

- Por que você veio aqui? – Ignorou completamente.

- Nada em especial, só estava mesmo procurando as garotas, mas fui deixada só. – Entendeu a pergunta como uma afronta. – Mas acho que já estou de saída, né? – Ergueu o corpo e fez menção de ir embora, tendo o pulso segurado por ele.

O solavanco do movimento fez seus corpos colarem. Olhando de perto Kunzite realmente achava ela bonita. Ela não parecia ter nada de especial, não era tão inteligente quanto Mercury, graciosa como Jupiter ou intensa como Mars. Até então ele não tinha reparado o quão atraente Venus era e tê-la perto daquela forma era realmente tentador.

Venus sentiu um arrepio que lhe tirou o ar subir a espinha. O general era forte, isso ela sabia pelas histórias, tinha uma beleza diferente e singular no contraste da pele morena e dos cabelos e olhos claros. Claro que não chegava a ser charmoso como Nephrite, carismático como Jadeite ou calmo como Zoisite, mas ali ela podia jurar que vira algum tipo de atração em seu comportamento metódico.

- Poderia me chamar para dançar de outra forma, Sor. – Sorriu de lado, insinuando bem mais do que queria.

_"__Então eles se deram na convicção__: Feitos um pro outro, mas por exclusão. Seu destino cego a lhes conduzir, sua sorte à solta a lhes indicar um caminho e dançavam lá, em meio a tanta gente, se encontraram ali."_

Loucura ou não, Kunzite se rendeu a expressão brincalhona e com sentido bem mais que duplo que a mulher fazia e aceitou guiá-la naquela dança sem um ritmo definido pelo som da chuva que abafava completamente os sons do lado de dentro. Depois de um tempo Venus apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do par, o cheiro levemente floral dos cabelos dourados somado a respiração dela – bem próxima ao seu pescoço – o estava deixando desnorteado. Sabia muito bem das histórias que contavam sobre a família real venusiana e sua capacidade de enfeitiçar e estava quase acreditando naquela possibilidade. Parou de uma vez.

- O que foi? – Encarou o homem ainda apoiada sobre o peitoral dele, aquela expressão não dizia nada. – Por que parou?

- Nada. – Ficou analisando, Venus não parecia estar usando qualquer tipo de poder.

- Você deveria relaxar às vezes. Toda vez que eu olho, você tem essa cara. – Apontou para o rosto dele.

- É a minha cara. – Afirmou, ainda sem emoção alguma na voz, embora por dentro estivesse explodindo.

- Estão todos bem, se é isso que o preocupa.

- E como tem tanta certeza disso, milady?

- Eu cuido da segurança deste palácio, nada passaria por mim e os meus, eu garanto. – Enroscou os dedos no pescoço dele, Kunzite pensou que ela parecia bem mais séria e adulta naquela afirmação. - Podemos voltar a dançar? – A loira mostrou um sorriso tão genuíno e sedutor que quase, por um triz, ele vacilou.

_"__Eram os dois avessos aos normais__. Ela com os pés no chão, e o chão se abriu. Um abismo, e dançavam lá em meio a tanta gente, se perderam ali."_

O Shitennou cheirava a âmbar, ela achou que combinava com a postura séria e enigmática. Embora estivessem sempre próximos, era a primeira vez que se permitia chegar tão perto. Kunzite sempre fora frio e distante, passava a maior parte do tempo calado e por vezes a assustava, mas ali, naquela dança tranquila, ele a guiava devagar, seu toque era firme e mesmo gentil. Venus foi surpreendida, por um lado que ela não conhecia e que a estava fazendo perder o juízo.

- Você nem é tão assustador quanto eu pensava. – Disse ao pé do ouvido do homem, sentindo os cabelos da nuca dele eriçarem. Sorriu.

- Assustador? – Afastou a cabeça para encará-la, foi o primeiro sorriso que ele se permitiu dar.

- Retiro o que eu disse. – Venus notou o sorriso mínimo.

- Agora que notei, você também parece assustadora... – Kunzite deslizou uma das mãos pela mandíbula da garota, parando em seu queixo.

A respiração de Venus acelerou, alertas vinham de todos os lados de sua mente: Desde quando ela se sentira tão atraída pelo general?

A indagação não importava na verdade, apertou os dedos ainda mais na nuca dele o trazendo pra perto. Se estavam todos se divertindo, era justo que eles pudessem fazer isso também.

_ "__Nada pára, nada espera, que o destino assim quisera. E tudo aconteceu: quando as mãos se tocaram, quando os olhos nem viram, quando a noite chegou." _

Se beijaram. O aperto gentil de Kunzite sobre a cintura dela trocado por uma carícia forte e urgente, ambos os corpos respondendo as sensações novas que um simples beijo estava provocando. Se separaram, lábios inchados, respiração ofegante e bochechas coradas.

- Por que fez isso? – Kunzite, mesmo assim, ainda era incógnito pra ela.

- Isso o quê?

- Usou seus poderes em mim.

- Eu não usei. – O azul dos olhos era um mar de sinceridade. – Acredita em mim?

- Sim. – Não sabia como logo ele que sempre desconfiava de tudo estava aceitando tão facilmente.

- Meu quarto está vazio. – Venus mordeu o lábio inferior e o puxou pela mão. – Vem.

Atravessaram o salão em direção aos aposentos reais sem serem percebidos pela grande quantidade de gente feliz e distraída, entraram no quarto com urgência. Livraram-se das roupas com a mesma pressa, parecia que o mundo ia acabar se não fizessem o que tinham para fazer naquele instante.

Não era o objetivo da venusiana que chegassem até ali, ela só queria se divertir, mas provou-se ser presa fácil da própria brincadeira. Não que fosse ruim e não era. Na verdade, fora uma das coisas mais incríveis que aconteceram com ela nos últimos meses.

Não era objetivo de Kunzite tomar a deusa do amor para si, mas estavam lá entre os lençóis brancos da cama dela. Era algo novo, intenso e tão certo que pareciam mais do que conectados. Venus podia jurar quem em determinado momento perdera o controle dos poderes como Mercury havia feito mais cedo, podia jurar que sentira os pilares do palácio tremerem.

_"__E tudo estremeceu. As paredes do tempo, os telhados do mundo, as cidades do céu."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Mais uma fic do desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca feito pela Pandora Imperatrix(quem quiser participar, só escrever uma fic de SM com uma música HU3HU3HU3 BR)! Yay! s2  
>Eu sei que eu disse que a próxima fic. do desafio seria com Nenhum de Nós, mas hoje tava no carro, tocou essa música e o plot saiu!<br>O nome da música é "Balada pra João e Joana" e é do Skank, mas como eu não achei que ficava legal colocar o nome mudei pra "eles".**___

_**Não tão bem quanto eu queria, mas pensei a lot e nada parecia legal o suficiente pra escrever... Eu queria deixar eles mais distantes com ar de amantes destinados, porém, com aquela sensação de "Tem tu, vai tu mermo". Deu pra entender?  
>SHasuAHSUahsuAHSUahsuHAUS...<strong>_

_**Ah véy... Eu gostei, sempre escrevo eles tão amorzinho. Mas admito que tenho que parar de taradice, tá tudo acabando em séquiço nas minhas fics. Credo! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**_


End file.
